The bitter taste of Revenge
by Namiara
Summary: Depois do seu amado, Godric morrer, Aby vai à prócura de vingança. Mas o que ela não conta que aconteça, irá acontecer...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

_Um rapaz, mais ou menos de dezasseis anos, segurava na minha pequena e pálida mão. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos-claros, por vezes pareciam louros e tinha uns olhos pequenos mas de um azul profundo como os olhos de um anjo._

_Estava escuro e ouviam-se os lobos a uivarem ao longe, Godric, o rapaz dos olhos azuis, puxava-me para a floresta que rodeava a minha Domus._

_No meu calendarium faltavam quatro dias para ser lua nova. As pessoas estavam a contar os dias para a chegada de Júlio César, ele tinha estado dez anos a lutar na Gália e estava a caminho de Roma, para se tornar o novo governante._

_Estávamos cada vez mais próximos do meio da floresta e aquela zona era me desconhecida._

_- Godric, para onde me levais? – Perguntei muito rapidamente, sentindo o medo a apoderar-se de mim._

_- Não tenhas medo, mi amada. – Respondeu-me, pondo o braço por cima do meu ombro e sorrindo para me tranquilizar._

_Continuávamos a caminhar pelos caminhos desconhecidos, em silêncio, quando, de repente, um homem aparece à nossa frente, vindo do nada. O homem voltou a desaparecer e reapareceu logo a seguir atrás de mim._

_O medo voltou a apoderar-se de mim, queria fugir, mas não conseguia, o homem estava a agarrar-me e tinha muita força._

_Godric tentava bater no homem, mas ele parecia não sentir nada, porque o único movimento que ele fez, foi morder o meu pescoço._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Fechei os meus olhos, enquanto esperava pela garrafa de 'trueblood', o bar cheirava a humanos que escondiam o seu belo cheiro pelo álcool, havia também um indício de cheiro a cão. Voltei a abrir os meus olhos quando a rapariga ruiva de olhos castanhos pousou uma garrafa de um tom de vermelho vivo. A rapariga usava uns mini calções e uma t-shirt com o nome do bar no lado esquerdo._

_Estamos no ano de 2011, passaram três anos que os vampiros mostraram ao mundo que existem, devido à invenção dos japoneses, 'trueblood', que, supostamente, serviria para usar em pessoas que precisassem de sangue, sem ter que usar sangue de outra pessoa, mas serviu para que os vampiros passassem de lenda a algo real e sobrenatural._

_Um homem, mais ou menos de vinte e tal anos levantou-se da mesa em que estava sentado com uns amigos e aproximou-se de mim._

_- Posso me sentar? – Perguntou. _

_Antes de vir ter comigo ele apostara com os seus amigos que me conseguia levar para a cama. Até não parecia má ideia, eu queria sangue humano, não um produto químico de sabor horrível._

_- Claro. – Respondi enquanto fazia um sorriso forçado. _

_Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se. Ele era louro e os seus olhos eram azuis, aqueles olhos que me mostravam confiança eram parecidos com os de Godric._

_Godric morrera no inicio deste Inverno, fora assassinado e eu ia fazer o máximo para vingar a morte dele, mesmo que tenha que trair a rainha do Luisiana._

_Quem assassinara Godric trabalhava no bar em que eu me encontrava, um bar chamado 'Merlottes bar' situado em Bom Temps, no Luisiana. _

_O Homem olhava para mim avaliando-me. Eu era baixa e muito pálida, antes de ser transformada já era pálida, agora ainda era mais, Tinha cabelos compridos, até ao fim das costas, louros, quando ainda era humana e me expunha ao sol eles pareciam brancos, e eram encaracolados. Os meus olhos eram amarelos, quer dizer, os meus olhos eram verdes, mas usava lentes amarelas._

_- És amiga do Bill Compton?_

_Olhei para o homem que inquiriu. Não sabia quem era o Bill Compton, nem nunca tinha ouvido falar de algum Compton._

_- Eu não conheço nenhum Bill Compton._

_Ele suspirou de alivio, olhei para ele, para perceber o porque da pergunta._

_- É que a minha irmã, Sookie, namorou com ele. – Disse enquanto apontava para uma empregada do bar também loura, era muito parecida com o homem._

_Era aquela rapariga que tinha assassinado o Godric, e deve ter tido ajuda do tal Bill Compton._

_- Qual é o teu nome? – Perguntei._

_- Jason… Jason Strackhouse. – Continuou – Queres ir para o meu apartamento, ficamos mais sossegados. – Dito isto olhou o bar de alto._

_Dei umas goladas no 'trueblood' e olhei-o com atenção. Jason tresandava a raposa e só naquele momento é que percebera o que é que ele era._

_- Nunca em toda a minha eternidade iria para a cama contigo. – Gritei e levantei-me num ápice e corri para trás de jason, se fosse humana não conseguiria ser tão rápida. Murmurei – Metamorfo._

_Houve um silêncio no bar, sentia o olhar de todas as pessoas que lá estavam._

_Eu nunca fora de fazer escândalos, já convivia há muito tempo com metamorfos, mas ele era o irmão da assassina de Godric e, também, queria que os seus amigos soubessem que ele tinha perdido a aposta._

_Voltei-me a sentar e pedi outra garrafa de 'trueblood' à empregada ruiva. Sentia-me cansada, já há dois meses que andava a beber uma experiencia química. 'trueblood' podia passar por sangue aos vampiros e saciar, talvez, a fome durante algum tempo, mas não nos dava tanta força que o sangue humano._

_Dei a ultima golada de 'trueblood' e levantei-me, dirigi-me à mesa do metamorfo e olhei os seus amigos com calma, havia um com cabelo preto, que com aquela luz do bar, brilhava um pouco, tinha olhos castanhos-escuros, quase pretos, o outro tinha cabelo castanho claro e os olhos eram praticamente da mesma cor._

_- Então, mudaste de ideias? – Perguntou-me Jason._

_- Não. Mas queria a companhia do teu amigo. – Olhei para o homem de cabelo preto._

_O homem ficou espantado com a minha decisão, não era de Bom Temps, ouvira isto de uma conversa que eles tiveram, ser-se vampira pode trazer muitas vantagens._

_Agarrei na mão do humano e puxei-o para mim, logo a seguir segredei-lhe:_

_- Eu estou no hotel para vampiros, que não me lembro o nome, em Shevroport, porque não vens comigo?_

_Por momentos, o homem hesitou, mas acabou por concordar vir comigo, sem ser preciso hipnotiza-lo._

_- Já agora como te chamas? – Perguntou-me enquanto caminhávamos para o parque de estacionamento._

_- Abigail._

_- Eu sou Marshall Crown._

_Aproximamo-nos do meu carro, que era um lamborghini preto. Marshall parou de andar logo que viu o grandioso e caro carro._

_- Vamos lá! Eu quero fazer mais coisas antes de o sol nascer._

_- Wow! Que belo carro!_

_Olhei para o carro e sorri, era um bonito carro, lá isso era. Era preto e brilhava com a luz da lua em quarto de crescente._

_Abri-lhe a porta do passageiro e deixei-o entrar. Marshall ainda estava incrédulo com o maravilhoso carro, mas não lhe liguei, logo que entrou, fechei-lhe a porta e dirigi-me ao lugar do condutor, na velocidade de vampiro. Liguei o carro e perguntei se tinha calor, a noite estava quente como uma bela noite de verão, sempre gostara do livro "Um sonho de uma noite de Verão" lera-o umas quantas vezes, e sempre que podia, ia ver ao teatro. Liguei o rádio e este estava a emitir músicas actuais, a música cada vez estava pior. Procurei outra estação de rádio e deixei em uma que emitia metal, era o único tipo de música recente que era bom._

_Posei o pé no acelerador e conduzi por ruas, que a esta hora da noite estavam desertas. Chegamos ao hotel e levei o Marshall ao meu quarto._

_Ele não pronunciava nenhuma palavra, só olhava em volta, à procura do caixão, penso eu. Por fim, olhou para mim e sorriu-me com um sorriso perverso, agarrou-me contra si e começou-me a beijar._

_Despi-lhe a t-shirt que usava e ele imitou-me. Fomos no despindo ainda mais com o passar no tempo, enquanto ficávamos cada vez mais excitados._

_Ele beijou-me os seios e trincou o meu mamilo esquerdo. Logo a seguir, ele penetrou-a dentro de mim. Não conseguia esperar mais, cada vez sentia o cheiro do seu sangue ficar mais forte. Agarrei na sua cabeça e elevei-a até os seus lábios tocarem nos meus, deslizei os lábios dos seus lábios até chegar ao seu pescoço, escolhi a veia e mordi-a. Marshall gritou de dor, mas depois parou e começou a deslizar as suas mãos pelas minhas costas._

_Estava saciada e sentia-me outra vez forte. Marshall dormia na cama, ao meu lado. _

_Levantei-me num ápice e dirigi-me à casa de banho, enchi a banheira, entrei dentro dela e pus a hidromassagens a funcionar. O que eu mais gosto na actualidade são as novas tecnologias. Relaxei durante algum tempo, até a água ficar fria._

_Quando acabei o meu banho vesti alguma coisa confortável e liguei o computador. Fui à net procurar noticias e coisas importantes a saber de Shevroport. Acabei por descobrir que havia um bar de Vampiros, perto dali, 'Fangtasia'._

_Acordei, o quarto estava escuro, mas sabia que o sol ainda brilhava no céu. Olhei o relógio e eram umas seis da tarde. Se fosse Inverno estaria quase de noite, mas como estamos no Verão a noite só começa, mais ou menos, às oito horas._

_Saí do quarto, como aquele hotel era para vampiros, estava tudo escuro, só com algumas luzes vindas de candeeiros. Fui para uma sala, onde já se encontravam alguns vampiros e comecei a ler. O livro já era muito antigo, fora-me oferecido quando ainda era uma simples humana._

'_Estava a correr no pátio da Domus, estava feliz, no dia seguinte iria começar a aprender a ler, os meus pais tinham contratado um tutor, como fizeram com o meu irmão. _

_No dia seguinte, antes de o Tutor chegar, a minha mãe vem ao meu quarto ajudar-me a vestir, como fazia sempre. Mas, depois de me ter ajudado, ela pegou-me ao colo e pousou-me em cima da grande e macia cama. Olhou para mim e sorriu-me._

_- Tenho uma coisa para ti, mi querida. - Disse-me._

_- O quê mamã? – Perguntei-lhe enquanto punha-me em pé na cama._

_A minha mãe foi buscar alguma coisa ao corredor e voltou, agora com um livro na mão._

_- Este livro era meu, e também era da tua avó, e da tua bisavó. – Falou enquanto me entregava um livro. – Como agora vais aprender a ler, vais ter um amigo a ajudar. – Continuou sorrindo-me ainda mais._

_Comecei a saltar de alegria na cama, com o livro na mão. Estava feliz…'_

_Sorri. Aquele livro acompanhara-me durante toda a minha eternidade. Era, tipo, o meu melhor amigo._

_Recomecei a ler o livro, até anoitecer, depois, fui pedir indicações à recepção do bar 'fangtasias'._

_Fui para o meu carro preto e comecei a minha viagem até ao bar dos vampiros._

_A cidade estava confusa, não conseguia ir a mais de noventa kilómetros/hora. Mas lá consegui chegar depois de andar no trânsito, durante pelo menos quinze minutos._

_Estacionei o carro no parque de estacionamento perto do bar e comecei a minha caminhada até à porta do bar._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Aproximei-me da entrada do bar. Tinha uma placa vermelha com letras pretas que parecia sangue a escorrer que dizia: 'fangtasia o bar de vampiros'._

_Examinei a vampira loira que se encontrava à porta. Ela usava um vestido preto comprido e parecia ter uns vinte e tal anos._

_Mal chegou a minha vez, a vampira fez-me um aceno com a cabeça e sorriu-me:_

_- Bem-vinda ao 'Fangtasias', eu sou a Pam._

_Sorri-lhe e entrei. O bar era grande, todo ele revestido de tons vermelhos e pretos. Dirigi-me até ao balcão e pedi uma garrafa de 'trueblood'. Aquele sítio encontrava-se cheio de pessoas, e de vampiros. Olhei em volta, avaliando o espaço e também avaliando os vampiros ali presentes. _

_Numa mesa estava um vampiro loiro, de cabelo, mais ou menos, pelos ombros. Aproximavam-se humanos da sua mesa, mas saiam de lá assustados. Sorri de divertimento enquanto olhava as caras dos humanos assustados._

_Um homem, que aparentava ter vinte anos, aproximou-se de mim._

_- O que faz aqui uma bela rapariga? – Perguntou-me._

_- O que queres?_

_O homem aproximou-se ainda mais de mim, encostando a sua boca ao meu ouvido e segredou-me:_

_- Podíamos ir para uma casa de banho…_

_- Ou podias por te a andar daqui!_

_Ele afastou-se um pouco de mim, a sua expressão já não era divertida, mas sim de raiva._

_- Sua cabra. – Gritou, logo de seguida tentou bater-me, mas eu agarrei o pulso dele num movimento rápido._

_Os humanos que se encontravam no bar olhavam para a cena com um olhar assustado, enquanto que, os vampiros estavam divertidos._

_O homem começou a mostrar um olhar assustado, enquanto, eu lhe apertava o pulso cada vez mais. Sentia a sua pulsação acelerar, mostrei-lhe os meus caninos e mordi-lhe o pulso._

_Logo que largara o seu braço, o homem começou a fugir do bar. Lambi os meus lábios e os meus dedos enquanto sorria._

_A vampira Pam, apareceu atrás de mim e começou a dizer:_

_- O meu patrão quer falar contigo._

_Segui-a até à mesa onde se encontrava o vampiro louro._

_- Eu sou o Eric Northman, xerife da área seis. Alimentou-se no meu território, sem avisar._

_Ri-me. Estava muito divertida._

_- Eu avisei a rainha do Luisiana, xerife!_

_Pareceu que o vampiro ficou chocado com o que fizera._

_- Muito bem! Só tenho mais uma coisa para lhe perguntar. – Olhou para mim e continuou. – Nome?_

_- Aby._

_- Pode ir, então._

_Olhei para ele, e finalmente o reconheci, ele era um viquingue e fora transformado pelo Godric. Lutara connosco na segunda guerra mundial. Ele devia-me respeito, depois da morte de Godric._

_- Eu não acabei, Xerife._

_- Ai não?_

_- Como deves saber, o Godric morreu, e ele iria querer que me respeitasses. Ele quereria que fosses fiel a mim._

_Eric olhou-me, o seu olhar mostrava choque. Percebi pelo seu olhar que não me reconhecera. Não o podia culpar, já tinham passado mais de cinquenta anos._

_- Aby… Não me lembro de nenhuma Aby. – Disse enquanto olhava para uma folha que continha algo escrito._

_- E Abigail? _

_Eric franziu a testa, enquanto tirava os olhos da folha para olhar para mim. _

' – _Abigail, tu não podes lutar! – Gritou-me Godric._

_- E quem te disse isso? Agora passa-me a arma._

_Godric chamou alguém e passado um minuto um homem alto de cabelos loiros apareceu com varias armas nas mãos._

_- Quem é esse loiro? – Perguntei enquanto admirava o homem alto._

_- Eric. Transformei-o quando os vinquengues conquistaram a Germânia. _

_Eric passou uma arma ao Godric e olhou para mim avaliando-me._

_- Sabes usar isto? – Perguntou-me_

_- Claro que sei! _

_Ele ficou desconfiado, mas passou-me outra arma que trouxera._

_Quando era mais nova aprendera a usar a espada e o arco e a flecha, mas agora essas armas não eram nada contra as armas de fogo, por isso tivera que aprender a usa-las. Mas continuava a preferir lutar como se lutava medievalmente._

_Ouviu-se uma trompeta, Eric e Godric levantaram-se. Eu agarrei na perna de Godric e disse-lhe:_

_- Tem cuidado! Eu proteger-te-ei! _

_- Tu também tem cuidado, mi amor! _

_Dito isso, baixou-se e roçou os seus lábios nos meus. Logo a seguir começou a correr a encosta da montanha.'_

_Os seus olhos deitavam faíscas como os relâmpagos que assombravam o céu. Ele não se lembrava de mim._

_- Continuo a não a conhecer. _

_- Pois sim, Eric!_

_- Eu não tenho que dar explicações, pode ir!_

_- Eu não me vou, até me reconheceres. – Prossegui. – Tenho a noite toda!_

_Ele olhou outra vez para mim, pelo seu olhar parecia que estava zangado. Ficou cinco minutos a olhar-me, sem desviar o olhar._

_Eu estava radiante. Os meus lábios com batom vermelho vivo formavam um sorriso amarelo._

_- Vou te dar outra pista. – Prossegui – Eu salvei-te a vida na segunda guerra mundial._

'_- Abigail, o Godric chamou-te! – Gritou Eric enquanto corria na minha direcção._

_- O que aconteceu? Ele está bem?_

_- Está óptimo, mas precisa da tua ajuda._

_Ele continuou a correr, mas mudou de sentido. Peguei nas armas: A minha bela espada e algumas armas de fogo e comecei a correr, seguindo-o._

_Parámos numa planície cheia de corpos sem vida, naquela planície não havia ninguém com vida, nem mesmo o Godric._

_- O Godric não está aqui! – Disse o Eric._

_- Então onde é que ele está?_

_- Não sei. – Gritou-me o Eric._

_Sentei-me numa grande pedra que estava por aquela área, enquanto que o Eric andava de um lado para o outro._

_Um homem apareceu, vindo a correr das montanhas, ele parou ao nosso lado, estava ofegante. Agarrei no braço de Eric para que ele percebesse que o homem era um nazi._

_- Meus amigos, estão perdidos? – Perguntou o nazi virando logo a sua atenção para mim, vi surgir um sorriso perverso da sua rugosa e imunda cara. – O que é que esta bela jovem está a fazer no meio da guerra?_

_Comecei a agarrar o braço de Eric com ainda mais força até que o nazi respondeu à sua pergunta:_

_- Compreendo._

_Virou-se para seguir o seu caminho, mas ele ficou quieto no seu lugar, tirou algo do casaco e voltou-se a virar para nós correndo para Eric com uma estaca na mão apontada para ele._

_Empurrei o Eric com toda a força, corri até ao nazi e tirei-lhe a estaca num só golpe, todos estes movimentos foram feitos a uma velocidade que os olhos do nazi não conseguiam acompanhar. Num momento estava preparado para matar o Eric, no outro a estaca perfurava o seu corpo._

_Eric levantou-se apressadamente e agarrou-me na mão, ele era alto, muito alto. Ficámos os dois a encarar o homem morto até que me lembrei de Godric, se aquele nazi sabia da nossa existência os outros também deviam saber e Godric podia estar em perigo._

_Comecei a correr, mas o Eric parou-me:_

_- Salvaste-me! Estou em divida contigo. – Disse-me Eric, logo de seguida deu-me um beijo na testa.'_

_Finalmente o Eric tinha-se lembrado de mim, notava-se nos seus olhos azuis brilhantes._

_- Desculpa não me ter lembrado. Passaram cinquenta anos…_

_- Agora não quero saber desculpas. Godric morreu e tu, tu não pensas que ficarás sem mestre. – Interrompi-o_

_- Eu irei ser leal a ti Abigail! _

_- Ainda bem, Northman. _

_Dei meia volta e voltei para o balcão, pedi outro 'trueblood' e bebi-o numa única golada. _

_Saí do bar e voltei para o hotel. Entrei no quarto e liguei a televisão. Estava a dar uns desenhos animados antigos, sentei-me no sofá e comecei a ver os desenhos animados. _

_Esbocei um grande sorriso enquanto via a televisão, há muito tempo que não me saía um sorriso tão verdadeiro, há muito tempo que sentia que vivia nas trevas e solitária._

_Pouco tempo depois ouvi alguém a bater à porta, abri a porta e vi um vampiro mais ou menos de trinta anos de cabelos castanhos-escuros. Ele entrou sem me pedir autorização._

_- Entras nas casas ou quartos de outras pessoas sem pedir autorização?_

_- Se essas pessoas querem fazer mal à minha ex- namorada, sim. – Respondeu._

_- Deves ser o Bill Compton. Já ouvi falarem de ti, para ser sincera, não gostam lá muito de ti em Bom Temps. – Disse-lhe._

_- Eu não quero saber se gostam de mim, ou não. Mas tu não vais fazer mal à minha ex.- Gritou-me saindo logo de seguida do meu quarto._

_Voltei a sentar-me no sofá a ver os desenhos animados. Mas os desenhos não me ajudaram, apetecia-me gritar, apetecia-me chorar, mas não me podia mostrar fraca aos olhos de ninguém, incluindo os meus._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_- Porque me chamaste, Aby? – Perguntou-me um rapaz de estatura alta, tinha uns olhos verdes brilhantes, o seu cabelo era preto e estava desgrenhado._

_- Tenho um trabalho para ti._

_Os seus olhos brilhantes encararam os meus, durante alguns segundos._

_- O que queres que eu faça?_

_- Quero que assassines algumas das pessoas mais próximas da Sookie Stackhouse. – Respondi-lhe. – Podes até começar pela aquela pantera._

_Ele forçou um riso sonoro e malvado._

_- Aby… Abysinha, Porque não os assassinas tu?_

_- Vê lá como falas comigo, Murtagh! – Acrescentou. – Eu estou farta de assassinar pessoas, e queria dar te o prazer de poderes beber uma quantidade de sangue._

_Murtagh abriu um grandioso sorriso, percebi, pelos seus olhos, que já saboreava o sabor do sangue._

_- Conta comigo, mestre! – Respondi._

_Dirigi-me para o meu carro, deixando Murtagh e conduzi até ao pequeno bar, 'Merlottes bar'._

_Procurei o carro de Sookie Strackhouse, quando o encontrei arranquei o motor do seu lugar e parti-o._

_Entrei no bar e sentei-me na única mesa vazia, desta vez, quem me atendeu foi um homem baixo e bem constituído, de cabelos louros e olhos azuis, já tinha vivido muitos anos, mas nunca tinha visto uma mortal tão belo, senti o seu cheiro, era um cheiro diferente dos humanos, ele era um metamorfo, e transformava-se em cão._

_O metamorfo entregou-me a bebida e começou a andar em outra direcção, impedi-o de avançar mais um passo, dizendo:_

_- Em que raça te transformas?_

_O homem loiro olhou para mim e com um ar reprovador e respondeu:_

_- Porque é que te haverei de responder?_

_- Porque não quererás ter uma vampira como tua inimiga._

_- Prefiro ser inimigo de um vampiro, a conviver com eles. – Respondeu recomeçando a andar, mas voltei a impedi-lo:_

_- Esse dilema já não é válido. – Ele olhou-me com ar de dúvida e eu expliquei. – Tu convives com aquele vampiro de cabelos pretos._

_O homem loiro ficou parado no meu do bar, encarando-me, sem pronunciar uma palavra, por isso prossegui:_

_- Podes me dizer quando é que o turno da Sookie Strackhouse termina? Eu preciso mesmo de falar com ela._

_- Se quiseres podes falar neste momento…_

_- Não quero interromper o seu trabalho, além disso, eu posso esperar a noite toda. – Respondi._

_O homem usou os seus olhos azuis hipnotizantes para me olhar, o seu azul dos olhos tinham uma expressão curiosa, eles precisavam de respostas. _

_- Que queres saber? – Perguntei curiosa._

_- Com que idade é que foste transformada? Pareces muito nova…_

_- Fui transformada com apenas 17 anos._

_- Porquê? – Perguntou-me._

_Os seus olhos começaram a atingir um azul claro brilhante, como os olhos de um anjo. Ele queria saber a minha história, mas eu ainda não estava preparada para deixar o mundo saber._

_- Por motivos pessoas... – Respondi._

_Eu sabia que qualquer dia conseguiria contar a história, e que conseguiria encontrar a pessoa que me iria libertar das trevas, mas por agora, só me interessa que o meu Godric seja vingado._

_Cada vampiro tem uma capacidade especial diferente dos outros, a minha é a visão, conseguia ver o futuro, podia ser um futuro breve, ou até um futuro longínquo. Mas tudo o que profetizava acabava por acontecer, mesmo que eu tentasse impedir._

_Antes de Godric morrer eu profetizara que ele iria morrer, mas na minha visão aparecia a Sookie, E o que eu vi aconteceu, passados uma semana, Sookie obrigou Godric a enfrentar o sol, porquê? Não sei, a única coisa que sei é que ela vai sofrer. _

_Era meia-noite quando a Sookie se aproximou da minha mesa._

_- O Sam disse me que queria falar comigo. És a nova empregada do 'fangtasia'?_

_- Não, sou a nova mestre do Xerife._

_- Mestre? – Perguntou-me desconfiada. Ela parecia conhecer muitas das criaturas mágicas, mas não sabia, mesmo nada, da sua política._

_- Eu penso que sabes que o Godric morreu, e como ele era o mestre do Eric, agora sou eu, porque fui eu quem transformou o Godric._

_- Sobre o quê que queria falar comigo? – Perguntou com um olhar impaciente._

_- Eu queria conhecer-te, Sookie. – Continuei. – Já agora trata-me por Aby._

_- Porquê tanto interesse em mim? _

_- Porquê é que o Eric e outros estão tão interessados em ti? – Perguntei, logo de seguida._

_- ahm… Porque… - Gaguejou. Sabia que ela ainda não confiava em mim, mas iria confiar._

_- Podíamo-nos encontrar num dia destes, tens aqui o meu número. – Escrevi o meu número num guardanapo e entreguei-lhe._

_Saí do bar e deixei-me à custa. A audição dos vampiros é fantástica, conseguimos ouvir coisas a 200 metros de distância. Ouvi-a a sair do bar pela porta das traseiras e ouvi um grito. Formei um sorriso malicioso e corri até onde se encontrava a Sookie._

_- Que aconteceu? Estava a entrar no carro quando te ouvi gritar! – Perguntei aflita._

_- Alguém partiu o meu motor do carro!_

_Olhei para o motor partido que se encontrava no mesmo sítio onde o tinha deixado, no chão e abracei-a calmamente._

_- Podes ficar na minha caravana, se quiseres, sookie. – Afirmou o homem loiro que se chamava Sam._

_- Não, não é preciso eu levo-a a casa. – Protestei._

_- Sam, eu fico pela boleia. _

_Conduzi-a até ao meu carro, depois de ela se ter despedido de Sam, abri-lhe a porta do passageiro e esperei até que ela entrasse fechando, logo de seguida, a porta, entrei no carro e guiei enquanto ela me indicava o caminho até casa._

_A voz dela saía triste, e durante alguns segundos, em que olhei para a sua cara, parecia estar a chorar._

_- Que se passa? – Perguntei._

_- Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, e já tenho que pagar a casa, agora ainda vou ter que gastar mais dinheiro com o carro, e só tenho aquele trabalho e…_

_- Nenhuns dos vampiros te ajudam, certo? – Interrompi-a. – Eles pedem-te ajuda, mas não pagam._

_- Eric já me ajudou…_

_- Se me deixares, eu posso ajudar-te. – Interrompi-a outra vez._

_- Não, não é preciso! – Continuou. – Agora vira à esquerda, e é aí a minha casa._

_Obedeci e entrei num espaço de terra batida, que suponho, que fazia parte da casa. Deixei-a ao pé da porta e disse:_

_- Não te esqueças de telefonar, caso não atenda, não tenhas vergonha de deixar uma mensagem._

_Segui caminho rumo a Shevroport. A meio do caminho, avistei um gato pequenino deitado no meu da estrada. Preguei o pé no travão, e deixei o carro a diminuir a velocidade até chegar aos zero. Saí do carro a correr e peguei rapidamente da gatinha preta, ela devia ter semanas, era tão pequenina, e também estava a tremer. Abracei-a e deixei que a minha roupa a aquecesse. Levei-a para o carro e conduzi até ao hotel._

_A gatinha era uma fêmea de pelo preto e a cor dos olhos era dos mais belos azuis. Durante a viagem pensei em vários nomes para ela, mas não me ocorria nada, mas podia deixar isso para depois._

_Quando chegámos ao hotel levei-a para o meu quarto e pedi leite pelos serviços de quarto. _

_Passados alguns minutos bateram à porta, era do serviços de quarto, que traziam uma tigela de leite, posei-a no chão e observei a gatinha a beber o leite._

_Decidi chamar-lhe Nuit, significa noite em francês. Escolhi esse nome devido à cor do seu pelo que parece o céu da noite e os dois brilhantes olhos que são as estrelas._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Passou uma semana desde que encontrei a Nuit, essa semana foi passada a cumprir o que devia a rainha do Luisiana, Anne-Sophie._

'_Doía-me o corpo todo, não aguentava aquela dor, aquele desespero, aquele medo mais um dia, queria que a minha vida acabasse nesse momento e ficasse tranquila, finalmente, com a minha família, mas não era assim que eles pensavam, cada dia o sofrimento era maior._

_Estava faminta, mas não os conseguia atacar, estava presa a alguma coisa com fios de prata, que me estavam a queimar a pele toda. Um deles recomeçou a espetar-me estacas pelo corpo, menos no coração._

_- Porque não a matamos logo? – Perguntou um deles._

_- Porque o mestre pagou-nos que ela sobrevivesse. – Respondeu outro._

_Comecei a entrar em desespero. O que queria aquele mestre de mim? Faltava pouco para descobrir, e poder descansar eternamente._

_Numa noite sombria e fria quatro homens levaram-me numa jaula para uma cidade na britânia. Parecia uma cidade brilhante e grande, aliás muito grande. Transportaram-me para a maior casa que lá existia, situada no meio da cidade, antes de me tirarem da jaula prenderam as minhas mãos com fios de prata._

_Guiaram-me pelo castelo até a uma sala grandiosa que só continha um grande trono, cheio de ouro, mármore, cobre, prata e alguns rubis. Vi uma figura exuberante sentada naquele trono, que logo que nos ouviu levantou os olhos para nos observar, os seus olhos eram muito escuros. _

_- Durante tantos anos ouvi histórias a falar sobre a vossa espécie, e agora sei mesmo que ele existe! – Disse a figura que estava sentada no trono, a sua voz era firme e grave. – Amanhã irei mostrar a todos que eu não sou doido e que a vossa espécie existe!_

_O rei deu algumas gargalhadas sonoras enquanto me guiavam para fora da sala e para um quarto._

_Nessa mesma noite uma mulher entrou no quarto._

_- Vamos! Tendes que sair daqui. – Disse a mulher, ela vestia um simples corpete e uma saia comprida tudo em tons de beije._

_- Porque estais a ajudar-me, senhora?_

_- Porque eu sou a Rainha da Britânia e também sou uma vampira! – Respondeu a Senhora. – O meu senhor pensa que eu sou doente, e que não posso apanhar sol, por causa disso. Mas agora não lhe posso explicar isso tudo, tendes que vir comigo._

_Segui a Senhora pelo palácio silencioso e adormecido até ao estábulo. A Rainha escolheu um cavalo branco e equipou-o, no fim disse:_

_- Galopa até não poderes mais, este cavalo é o mais rápido, eu sei que consegues correr, mas não irias aguentar, estás faminta. – Ajudou-me a montar o cavalo e continuou. – Galopa até ocidente aí encontrará uma floresta, desfruta dos animais!_

_- O que é que a senhora quer em troca? – Perguntei. Aprendera que os vampiros queriam sempre algo em troca._

_- Quando eu precisar, pedirei a tua ajuda._

_- Qual é o seu nome, para saber onde, mais tarde, a encontrar._

_- Eu sou a Anne-Sophie. Agora vai! Antes que amanheça!'_

_Estava cansada e precisava de me alimentar, por isso decidi ir ao bar de vampiros de Shevroport. Entrei no bar e dirigi-me ao balcão, pedi um 'trueblood'. Enquanto esperava pelo sangue sintético observei os humanos que se encontravam naquele bar. O meu olhar parou num grupo de estudantes, já bêbados, que se estavam a atirar a uma vampira._

_Entregaram-me o 'trueblood' e comecei a caminhar em direcção à mesa dos estudantes quando a vampira Pam me interrompeu._

_- O Eric anda desesperado por a contactar._

_- Ele que espere! Tenho outra coisa em mente, neste momento…_

_Deixei a Pam a falar sozinha e aproximei-me da mesa dos estudantes._

_- Posso me sentar? – Perguntei._

_Os estudantes começaram a trocar sorrisos entre sim, sorrisos cínicos, pensavam que iriam conseguir fazer sexo com um vampiro._

_Olhei para eles e sorri, depois perguntei numa voz sedutora:_

_- Quem me quer alimentar?_

_Todos eles começaram a gritar 'eu'. Aquela caçada tinha sido fácil._

_- Tenham calma! Só preciso de um! Num outro dia alimento-me de outro, assim sucessivamente, que acham?_

_Eles assentiram e eu agarrei no humano que estava sentado ao meu lado direito, ele tinha cabelo escuro, mesmo muito escuro e os seus olhos eram de uma mistura de cores: azul, verde, castanho. Ele estava vestido de preto, como se estivesse a passar pela fase emo. Guiei-o até à casa de banho, mas antes de entrarmos fui interrompida pelo próprio Eric Northman. _

_- Agora não posso! – Disse._

_- Aby, isto é sério! – Exclamou o Eric._

_- Deixa-me primeiro alimentar, depois já conversamos._

_Entrei na casa de banho e fui logo agarrada pelo rapaz emo. _

_Agarrei na sua cabeça com delicadeza e mordi-lhe o pescoço. Senti um turbilhão de sentimentos: confusão, medo, tristeza, raiva. Sentimentos que não pareciam os meus, sentimentos que batiam no acelerado coração do estudante. Quando estava saciada separei-me dele. Estava confusa, nunca tinha sentido os sentimentos de outros humanos que eu me alimentava._

_Saí da casa de banho e caminhei até à mesa onde se encontrava Eric._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Bill Compton disse-me que tu andas muito interessada na Sookie._

_- Sim, ando, ela parece extraordinária, quero saber o porquê da vossa admiração por ela. – Respondi mostrando um sorriso._

_Nesse preciso momento o meu telemóvel toca, olho para o ecrã e vejo um número desconhecido. Atendo e ouço uma voz calma e hesitante dizer que quem telefonava era a Sookie, e que precisava de conversar com alguém._

_Combinámos uma ida ao cinema amanhã à noite, claro._

_Eric olhava para mim confuso._

_- Eu tratarei melhor a Sookie que tu e o bill trataram. – Respondi, levantando da cadeira e caminhando para fora do bar._

_No lado de fora encontrava o rapaz emo de quem eu me alimentara, ele parecia pálido, muito pálido. Ele parecia nervoso e desesperado pois andava às voltas. Decidi aproximar-me dele devagarinho._

_- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei._

_Ele deu um salto de susto e virou se para me encarar, ele ficou admirado com a minha intervenção, os humanos pensam que os vampiros são maus e que não se preocupam com os outros, por vezes isso é verdade, existem vampiros que não querem saber de nada a não ser da sua própria vida, mas também há vampiros que se preocupam com os outros ou então mostram que se preocupam._

_- Depois de me deixares na casa de banho… - Começou ele, a sua voz tremia muito._

_- O que aconteceu? – Voltei a perguntar depois de uma longa pausa._

_- Apareceu outro vampiro e tirou-me quase todo o sangue do corpo e… - Respirou fundo e continuou. – E depois deu-me o seu sangue!_

_Fiquei chocada, o rapaz era tão novo para se meter neste mundo. Eu tivera que abandonar os meus pais a minha cidade para que ninguém descobrisse que não estava morta, para mim foram os piores momentos da minha vida, e o rapaz iria passar por isso, mas sozinho, porque o vampiro que o transformou era demasiado cobarde para treinar o estudante._

_- Quem te fez isso? – Perguntei._

_- Foi um homem, não me lembro muito bem da sua aparência, eu estava fraco…_

_Encarei o rapaz que parecia ter dezoito anos, mais ou menos a idade do Godric quando o transformei._

' – _Não posso deixar o Godric sozinho! – Gritei ao meu mestre, Armand_

_- Não te posso ajudar, acabei de a transformar, preciso de descanso._

_- Então diga-me como se transforma e eu farei esse trabalho por si. – Respondi_

_Ele encarou-me e começou-se a rir. Não conseguia perceber a piada._

_- És demasiado nova para fazeres uma transformação com êxito. _

_- Diz-me como se transforma! – Ordenei._

_- Bebe todo o seu sangue e dá-lhe o teu! – Respondeu chateado._

_Corri dali para a casa de Godric, entrei devagar e em passadas de lã, para não acordar ninguém. Entrei no seu quarto e acordei-o._

_- Estou a sonhar, Abigail? – Perguntou-me o Godric._

_- Não querido, sou mesmo eu. _

_- Como estás viva? – Perguntou-me enquanto me abraçava._

_- O vampiro transformou-me também numa predadora, e agora eu quero te perguntar uma coisa… - Houve uma longa pausa e eu continue, então. – Queria saber se queres viver comigo eternamente como um vampiro._

_Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, aquela ideia agradava, ele sempre quisera viver eternamente, estava sempre a dizer-mo._

_- Vai doer um pouco. – Continuei.'_

_Não podia deixar o rapaz emo sozinho e sem ensinamentos. _

_- Vem comigo! Eu vou te ajudar. – Disse-lhe._

_Agarrei no seu braço e puxei-o dali para o meu carro, conduzi até a uma agência funerária e paguei que me levassem um caixão para o meu quarto de hotel._

_Regressei ao hotel com o estudante e esperamos pela entrega do caixão. Ele via televisão enquanto eu estava a fazer uma pesquisa no computador._

_Quando faltava pouco tempo para amanhecer, (o caixão já tinha sido entregue), expliquei o que é que ele deveria fazer, que era dormir no caixão, por causa do sol, ele obedeceu-me e entrou no caixão._

_Antes de eu entrar no meu fui fechar todas as persianas do quarto, porque eu como já era mais velha já não precisava de dormir todo o dia._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 5**_

_Faltava uma hora para anoitecer e eu estava sentada no meio do quarto no chão a meditar. Tinha as pernas cruzadas e as minhas mãos posavam nos meus joelhos, estava assim à mais ou menos meia hora. Quando finalmente estava calma levantei-me e dirigi-me a pequena casa de banho do quarto, tomei um banho rápido. Vesti umas calças pretas com uma camisola que tinha um decote nos lados, ficando, assim, com os ombros a mostra, a camisola era preta com vários riscos de várias cores. Estiquei o meu cabelo louro e pus um chapéu preto simples. Maquilhei-me, apenas com 'eyeliner' preto._

_Estava preparada para procurar o meu telemóvel, nunca sabia onde punha aquele aparelho tecnológico, quando ouço uma voz mais ou menos grossa que me assusta:_

_- Onde vais?_

_Olhei para o local onde vinha a voz e vi um rapaz de cabelo preto, ele estava muito pálido, parecia que estava doente, estava apenas de boxers, o que me deixou um bocado perturbada. Relembrei-me do que acontecera ontem à noite e, finalmente, começara a raciocinar quem era o rapaz._

_- Primeiro veste alguma t-shirt. – Comecei a dar ordens. _

_Ele agarrou na t-shirt que tinha vestido ontem, que se encontrava em cima de um sofá e depois sentou-se em cima da cama comentando que estava com fome._

_- Vou te arranjar um dador…_

_- Um dador? Mas o que é isso? – Interrompeu-me._

_- É alguém que não se importa de dar sangue para os vampiros beberem. _

_- Isso é nojento! Ainda ontem era um humano… _

_- Tanto faz! Bebe então do meu sangue. – Interrompi-o, estava com pressa, pois iria ter uma saída com a sookie._

_Estendi-lhe o meu braço, ele agarrou no meu pulso e fez uma careta, mas pelo que parecia a fome era tanta que ele bebeu uma grande quantidade de sangue, e beberia mais, se eu não o tivesse parado._

_Deixei que a ferida sarasse e depois coloquei umas lutas pretas. Voltei ao que estava a fazer antes, que era procurar o telemóvel._

_- Qual é o teu nome? – Perguntou-me o rapaz._

_Não acredito que me tenha esquecido de lhe perguntar o nome e de me apresentar. _

_Sorri para o rapaz e respondi:_

_- Abigail._

_- Eu sou o Cody. – Falou sorrindo também. Ele tinha um piercing no lábio._

_- Eu vou sair, faz me um favor. – Ele assentiu e eu continuei. – Não saias do quarto de hotel, acabaste de ser transformado… Tens o meu computador, a televisão, alguns livros dentro daquele armário, - apontei para uma cómoda com varias gavetas. – E se precisares telefona para o meu telemóvel. – Apontei o me numero numa folha e deixei-a ao pé do telefone. _

_Cody levantou-se e passou a mão pela minha cara, perto do olho e disse:_

_- Estavas borratada. Descansa eu não saio do quarto. – Ele encarou-me durante um momento e depois continuou: - Não demores, não gosto de ficar sozinho._

_Forcei um riso, ajeitei o chapéu e disse:_

_- Se isso foi a tua maneira de me engatares, não está a funcionar, nem funcionará._

_Ele ia para falar mas não o deixei porque saí logo do quarto deixando-o sozinho._

_Cheguei a casa da Sookie e bati à porta, ela veio me abrir e voltou para a cozinha perguntando:_

_- Queres beber 'trueblood'?_

_- Primeiro preciso de ter autorização de entrar. – Disse sorrindo-lhe._

_- Ah! Desculpa! Entra! _

_Entrei e sentei-me num dos bancos da cozinha à espera do meu 'trueblood'. _

_Quando acabei de beber perguntei:_

_- Que aconteceu?_

_- O meu irmão está desaparecido! – Respondeu-me, algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer-lhe por aquela pálida e frágil face._

_Levantei-me e abracei-a. Enquanto a abraçava um sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios. Murtagh tinha feito um óptimo trabalho. Afastámo-nos do nosso abraço e eu limpei-lhe as lágrimas._

_- Acho que é melhor não irmos ao cinema… Vamos fazer algo mais divertido!_

_- Eu só consigo pensar no meu irmão e os policias ainda não encontraram pistas…_

_- Vais ver que irão encontrar! E eu vou te ajudar. – Respondi esboçando um sorriso._

_- Mas não me apetece sair… Podemos ficar aqui por casa? – Perguntou-me deixando escapar uma pequena lágrima dos seus olhos._

_- Não chores. Por favor! – Comecei. – Vais ver que vão descobrir onde está o teu irmão._

_Ela esboçou um sorriso tímido e agradeceu-me. _

_Ficamos em casa dela a ver a primeira temporada de 'buffy a caçadora de vampiros', pelo menos os primeiros episódios._

_Eram para aí duas da manhã quando saí de casa da Sookie e conduzi de volta ao hotel. Entrei no quarto e deparei-me com o Cody a ver filmes pornográficos._

_- Mas o que é isto? – Perguntei chocada._

_- Filmes 'porno'._

_Virava-me enojada e agarrava no seu braço levantando-o. Ele agarra-me na cintura e diz de forma sugestiva:_

_- Tiveste ciúmes daquelas raparigas nuas?_

_Tirei-lhe os braços da minha cintura e dizia:_

_- Vamos! Não podes ficar tanto tempo fechado num quarto._

_Caminhei em longas passadas até à porta, ele ficou a olhar para mim com um olhar confuso._

_- Vens? Ou tenho que te arrastar? – Perguntei._

_Ele sorriu-me, mas com um sorriso perverso e desejei não ter dito aquelas palavras. Abri a porta e fiz um gesto para que ele saísse. Ele obedeceu-me._

_Caminhamos lado a lado até ao carro. Ele tentava por o seu braço por cima dos meus ombros, mas eu impedia-o sempre. _

_O inicio da viagem foi silencioso, mas a meio o Cody cortou o silencio:_

_- Onde vamos?_

_- Vamos para um edifício abandonado._

_- Se tu queres fazer sexo comigo, porque é que vamos para um edifício abandonado? Tínhamos um quarto!_

_Tirei os olhos da estrada para o olhar e depois disse com desprezo:_

_- Não vamos para o edifício abandonado para fazermos sexo, mas sim para tu aprenderes no que é que tu te meteste!_

_Ele calou-se e permaneceu em silêncio o resto da viagem, até ao edifício, onde se deviriam encontrar Murtagh e o metamorfo do Strackhouse._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 6**_

_Parei o carro em frente de um velho barracão. A sua tinta estava a desaparecer. As poucas janelas que continham estavam partidas ou rachadas. O Barracão estava vandalizado com alguns 'graffitis'._

_Empurrei o Cody pela porta do edifício, até estar dentro de uma grande sala quase vazia, porque havia num canto umas correntes de cobre a amarrar o Jason Strackhouse._

_Deixei o Cody a inspeccionar a casa e fui à procura do Murtagh na outra divisão._

_Ele estava sentado num banco numa pequena divisão que parecia uma cozinha, porque continha um pequeno frigorífico. Quando ele se apercebeu que eu o estava a observar levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao pequeno frigorífico, tirou de lá uma garrafa e atirou-me._

_Dei alguns golos da bebida que ele me tinha dado e olhei para a única janela que não estava partida ou rachada, mas esta estava coberta por tinta preta, não deixando entrar luz._

_Murtagh apercebeu-se para onde eu estava a olhar e respondeu à pergunta que eu tinha na cabeça._

_- Quando acordo ainda está de dia._

_Ele rodeou-me com os seus fortes braços, deixei cair a garrafa por causa do susto que tinha apanhado. Ele continuou a apertar-me junto dele._

_- Aby, senti a tua falta!_

_Não respondi. Olhei para o chão e vi a garrafa que outrora tinha estado na minha mão, o seu conteúdo estava a sair da garrafa._

_Senti a sua respiração no me pescoço. Um das suas mãos agarrou delicadamente nos meus cabelos. Olhei para a outra divisão, mas não conseguia perceber o que estava a acontecer, a minha visão estava a enturvar-se. Tentei livrar-me do corpo dele, mas não estava com força suficiente para o fazer._

_- Tem calma, Aby. Não vai acontecer nada. – Disse-me Murtagh._

_Ele pegou-me ao colo e transportou-me para a mesa que a aquela cozinha continha. Sentou-me lá em cima e encostou os seus lábios aos meus. Por momentos correspondi ao seu beijo, mas depois acordei para a realidade e parei-o. Ele riu-se e sussurrou-me:_

_- Tu vais querer!_

_- Que história é essa? – Perguntei-lhe._

_Ele olhou-me nos olhos e por alguns segundos quis-me atirar a ele. Não sei o que me está a acontecer, nunca me senti assim. Apurei o meu olfacto e senti o cheiro, o cheiro a droga vindo da minha garrafa._

_Reuni forças e dei um estalo ao Murtagh e gritei:_

_- Tu drogaste-me! _

_Ele riu-se, mas não disse nada, invés voltou a unir os seus lábios aos meus, deitou-me na mesa, eu deixei-me ir com os seus intensos beijos._

_Cruzei as pernas a volta da sua cintura e senti as suas mãos a acariciar-me a barriga, os movimentos das suas mãos iam subindo levando a minha camisola com elas._

_Despiu-me a camisola e continuou com os seus beijos intensos. Cravei as minhas unhas nas suas costas, ele gemeu de dor, Tirei-lhe rapidamente a camisola e apalpei os seus músculos da barriga. _

_Sentia-o sorrir enquanto me tirava as calças._

_Ouvi passos a aproximarem-se daquela divisão. Deixei que o Murtagh me mordesse o pescoço, mas ele não chegou a perfurá-lo. Já não sentia o seu corpo por cima do meu. Abri os olhos e vi uma figura a agarrar o Murtagh contra a parede._

_Sorri de prazer. Levantei-me e saí da mesa, abracei o pescoço do desconhecido que estava a agarrar o Murtagh e disse:_

_- Também queres sexo comigo?_

_Ele riu-se e respondeu:_

_- Não assim!_

_Ri-me com um riso parvo e perguntei:_

_- Então porque o estás a impedir que faça sexo comigo?_

_Ele virou a cabeça de lado, e respondeu num tom de voz aborrecido:_

_- Porque não estás consciente do que está a acontecer, estás drogada._

_Ele largou o Murtagh e afastou-me do seu pescoço. Deu um murro na barriga do Murtagh, que o deixou sentado no chão inconsciente. Virou-se e finalmente vi a sua cara, era o Cody, ele arrastou-me para outra divisão, uma onde estava um homem preso à parede._

_Aproximei-me de Jason, enquanto o Cody se distrai-o com alguma coisa e exclamei:_

_- Tu és enorme!_

_Ele encarou-me. Os seus olhos azuis profundos analisaram-me e por fim disse:_

_- Eu conheço-te, vampira!_

_- Ainda bem! Odeio as apresentações, agora já podemos passar para o sexo._

_Ele voltou-me a encarar, ele estava admirado, conseguia ler a sua expressão._

_- Sexo? No outro dia mandaste-me dar uma volta._

_- Mandei? – Perguntei admirada._

_Ele assentiu. Sentei-me e comecei a abrir as correntes que prendiam os pés de Jason. Levantei-me colando o meu corpo ao dele e deslizando nele enquanto subia. Ouvi o Jason suspirar. Abri as correntes que prendiam o seu braço direito e depois as correntes do seu braço esquerdo. _

_Mal ele estava livre daquelas correntes de cobre ele agarrou-me e beijou-me, no inicio delicadamente, mas depois já me beijava intensamente enquanto eu lhe despia a camisola. _

_Senti-me ser puxada dos seus braços e olhei para quem me puxava, era o Cody._

_- Não te posso deixar sozinha! – Disse-me enquanto gozava._

_Abracei-o e perguntei:_

_- Tens a certeza que não queres fazer sexo comigo? Podíamos… - Olhei para Jason e continuei. – Podíamos fazer uma 'mènage à trois'._

_Ele riu-se e respondeu._

_- Até que me apetecia, mas tinha mais piada contigo sem estares drogada._

_- Então deixa-me divertir! – Disse-lhe enquanto o largava._

_Recomecei a andar para ao pé de Jason, mas parei quando senti um estranho cheiro. Olhei à volta para ver de onde vinha o cheiro, mas não via nada. Tentei perceber, aquele cheiro estava a cortar o oxigénio. Olhei para o Cody e vi na sua cara, o mesmo que eu sentia. Estava assustado. Aquele cheiro era horrível, era o cheiro… o cheiro… comecei a ver fumo e finalmente raciocinei que estava a cheirar a queimado._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 7**_

_Cody agarrou-me e arrastou-me dali. Vi o Jason a correr e a sair do barracão atrás de nós._

_Cody enfiou-me no meu carro, mas no lado do passageiro, eu protestei, mas ele deu a desculpa que eu não podia conduzir por estar drogada._

_Ele começou a conduzir e a meio do caminho ouviu-se uma explosão. _

_Olhei para o céu entre as grandes árvores e avistei. Avistei a cor a mudar. Peguei no volante e virei-o para a direita, onde só havia árvores. Por sorte não estraguei o meu carro._

_- Que estás a fazer? – Gritou-me ele._

_- O sol está a nascer! _

_Saltei do carro e o Cody fez o mesmo. Começou a cavar enquanto eu o observava._

_- Se ficarmos debaixo do solo, não morremos, pois não?_

_- Ficarmos os dois juntos debaixo do solo, bem coladinhos, hum… Está me a deixar excitada!_

_Ele deu uma gargalhada sonora e encarou-me. Os seus olhos estavam, naquele momento, castanhos muito claros, podia até apostar que estavam beges._

_- Eu até gosto de ti, assim drogada, mas neste momento preciso que tu te recomponhas!_

_Olhei para ele, o seu cabelo preto esvoaçava com o vento forte. _

_- Antigamente eu dormia debaixo da terra, por vezes… Nós só morremos se o sol nascer antes de estarmos enterrados!_

_Ele recomeçou a escavar, mas passado alguns minutos olhou-me e disse:_

_- De que estás à espera? – Olhei para ele, sem perceber e ele acrescentou: - Se for só eu a escavar, não iremos sobreviver._

_Comecei a escavar em conjunto com ele e passado algum tempo já se vi um grande buraco. Entrámos para o buraco e tapamo-lo._

_Saí de baixo de terra com a ajuda do Cody, estava com uma grande dor de cabeça, e não me lembrava do que tinha acontecido._

_O Cody dizia que tínhamos ido a um edifício abandonado e houve um incêndio e conseguimos fugir a tempo, como o fugitivo. Mas eu sabia que tinha acontecido mais alguma coisa, ele estava com aquele sorriso perverso._

_Chegámos ao quarto do hotel e mudei rapidamente de roupa, chamei o serviço de quarto._

_Passado alguns minutos apareceu um rapaz com marcas de dentes no pescoço e nos pulsos. Estendeu-me o pulso e bebi um bocado do seu sangue._

_Cody estava a ver uma serie na televisão, eu juntei-me a ele. _

_Não conseguia aguentar mais a minha cabeça, parecia que estava a decorrer um concerto de baterias dentro dela. Encostei-a ao ombro do Cody para ver se acalmava, acalmou um pouco mas não muito. Voltei a perguntar-lhe o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas ele não me respondeu._

_Eram para aí umas cinco da manhã quando fui para o caixão._

_Cody agarrou-me no braço e puxou-me para si. Beijou-me descontroladamente, encaracolou uma madeixa do meu cabelo num dos seus dedos e voltou-me a beijar, mas desta vez mais delicadamente. _

_Senti os seus músculos a contraírem-se debaixo daquela t-shirt preta. Queria cada vez me aproximar mais dele._

_Despi-lhe a camisola e comecei a acariciar as suas costas. Ele também me despiu a camisola._

_Já nos tínhamos livrado das calças e eu estava a dirigir as minhas mãos aos seu boxers quando me sinto a ser puxada. A imagem começa a enturvar-se e eu começo a ser puxada para a superfície do mar. _

_Abro os olhos e vejo o Cody a segurar a tampa do meu caixão com uma mão e com a outra a mexer nos meus ombros para ver se eu acordo._

_- Já ouviste dizer para não mexeres nos caixões dos outros!_

_Ele sorriu, quando ele sorria ficava mesmo muito bonito. Como é que eu conseguia pensar nisso agora? Tinha acabado de sonhar com sexo e o Cody juntos! _

_- Desculpa, Aby! Mas estou cheio de fome! E não sei o que fazer, não há mais nenhuma garrafa de 'trueblood' no frigorífico._

_Levantei-me e dirigi-me ao telefone. Mas ele apreçou-se a dizer:_

_- Eu não vou beber o sangue deles como fizeste ontem à noite!_

_Estava chateada. Tinha sonhado que estava a fazer sexo com o Cody e agora ele não quer beber sangue de humanos!_

_Estendi-lhe o braço, não havia outra hipótese, não o podia deixar morrer à fome. Ele bebeu um pouco do meu sangue e quando já era suficiente eu obriguei-o a parar, mas logo que parou sorriu-me com aqueles olhos que agora pareciam verdes e a sua boca suja de sangue, olhei para o sangue, podia ser o meu sangue, mas fazia-me desejá-lo estendi-me para cima dele e comecei a lamber-lhe o sangue que tinha na cara. _

_Ele agarrou-me nos dois pulsos e puxou-me para ele, enquanto se deitava em cima da cama._

_Sentia a sua respiração e conseguia ouvir o seu coração, que estava acelerado. Deixei-me estar encostada ao seu peito. _

_Ele largou os meus pulsos e pôs as suas mãos à volta da minha cara e puxou-me para cima conseguindo assim juntar os meus lábios nos dele. _

_O beijo foi mágico, mais mágico até que os beijos do Godric. Senti que estava a flutuar e que não havia mais nada a não ser ele e eu._

_As suas mãos deslizaram para as minhas pernas e puxou o vestido que tinha posto para dormir. Já sem o vestido tentei tirar-lhe a t-shirt._

_Rodámos na cama e ele ficou por cima de mim o que me facilitou minha tentativa de despir-lhe a camisola_

_As calças dele foram parar ao monte de roupa que estava no chão._

_Ele tirou-me a roupa interior delicadamente e eu imitei-o. Ele depositou um beijo no meu pescoço e penetrou o seu dedo dentro de mim. Gemi de prazer e puxei os seus cabelos para o aproximar de mim._

_Mal tirou o dedo passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e sorriu-me._

_Beijou-me a barriga e começou a subir até chegar ao peito, aí deu-me um beijo em cada mamilo e voltou a concentrar-se nos meus lábios._

_Penetrou-a dentro de mim. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 8**_

_Saí do carro e aproximei-me do 'merlottes bar'. O Cody agarrou-me da mão._

_Entrei e sentei-me numa das mesas. A Sookie veio atender e passado uns minutos trouxe-nos os 'trueblood'._

_- Sookie, preciso de falar contigo! – Disse-lhe antes de ela atender outra mesa._

_- Para me atirares a cara que foste culpada do rapto do meu irmão? – Perguntou-me retoricamente._

_- Tu matas-te a pessoa mais importante para mim, tiveste sorte de não sofreres o mesmo._

_Ela abriu muito os seus olhos e inspeccionou-me e sentou-se ao pé de mim perguntando:_

_- Foi a Lorena, não foi?_

_Olhei para ela, ela tinha matado a Lorena? Eu nem conseguia acreditar, eu nunca tinha gostado dela, mas ela era muito forte._

_- Não, não foi a Lorena. – Continuei. – Mas estou impressionada, a Lorena era muito forte. E merecia morrer._

_Ela continuou com os olhos esbugalhados e perguntou:_

_- Não estou a ver mais ninguém. Quem é que é?_

_- Godric. – Disse-lhe._

_Ela ficou admirada, quer dizer admiradíssima e começou:_

_- Mas eu não o matei!_

_Eu dei uma gargalhada sonora e encarei-a._

_- Não é o que me dizem, querida._

_- Eu não o matei! Eu digo-te como é que ele morreu e como é que o conheci._

_Assenti, queria ouvir a sua desculpa._

_- Então eu estava a pesquisar uma igreja que queria matar os vampiros, quando me apanharam. Um deles queria-me violar, mas o Godric apareceu e defendeu-me e ajudou-me a sair dali, mas antes disso eu soube que ele se tinha entregado, porque se sentia culpado por matar tantas crianças, então ia-se suicidar._

_Eu olhei para ela, aquilo parecia real e não uma desculpa, ele neste tempo matou muitas crianças. Eu sempre o tentara fazer esquecer, mas não conseguia._

_- Ele disse alguma coisa?_

_Ela abanou a cabeça dizendo que não e depois acrescentou:_

_- Ele só disse adeus, antes de enfrentar o sol._

_- Não digas enfrentar o sol, porque é algo impossível, diz simplesmente: voltar a ver o sol. – Olhei para ela, sentia as gotas, que saiam dos meus olhos, escorrerem pela minha cara. – Quem me dera voltar a ver o sol._

_O Cody agarrou na minha mão e disse gentilmente:_

_- Podes voltar a vê-lo no cinema. Vem ver um filme comigo._

_Sorri-lhe, ele era querido, gentil e fazia-me feliz, eu sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, que o amava, e não o queria perder como aconteceu com o Godric._

_- Hoje não, querido! – Olhei nos seus maravilhosos olhos, que hoje tinham a cor de um azul esverdeado e continuei. – Levas o carro para o hotel?_

_- Claro. _

_Levantei-me na mesa e dei um delicado beijo nos lábios do Cody e disse-lhe: _

_- Tenho que fazer uma coisa. Vou ter contigo ao Hotel depois._

_Deve um beijo de leve na testa da Sookie e sorri-lhe dizendo:_

_- Fico-te a dever! Podemos continuar amigas?_

_Ela assentiu e radiante, eu saí do bar e comecei a correr._

_Corri, na velocidade de vampiro, até Dallas, até à Igreja em ruínas, onde Godric se suicidou._

_Ajoelhei-me e deixei escorrer algumas lágrimas que escaparam dos olhos._

_Eu fora tão cega e não percebi que o Godric estava a sofrer. E magoei uma amiga, uma das únicas pessoas que tenho como amiga._

_Depois de chorar tudo voltei para Shevroport, para o hotel onde tenho estado. Entrei no quarto e vi o Cody sentado no sofá a ler um dos meus livros. Tirei-lhe o livro das mãos e sentei-me ao seu colo, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele sussurrou-me com um sorriso na cara._

_- Eu amo-te!_

_Sorri-lhe e respondi-lhe no gozo:_

_- Então para quando é que ficou agendado a nossa ida ao cinema. – Ele deu-me um murro delicado na perna e rimos os dois durante uma bocado, mas depois acrescentei: - Também te amo!_


End file.
